We'll Make It Till Tomorrow
by sunshinex27
Summary: Four ordinary girls meet Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan in Ocean City Maryland for senior week. Romance and drama are in the air, but they all learn to take things one day at a time. Will sparks fly, or will friendships be broken? OC and AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone! So this is the first story i've ever posted, so if something is wrong I apologize. This is a story me and my friend wrote together. Meaning she would write some of it, then I would write some of it, and so on. This story is about Big Time Rush, but it's sort of like an AU. They are not a band in this story, and it really doesn't have anything to do with the show. There are four OC's that end up with the boys. They are based off of people that we know, so if something doesn't make sense it's because it might be an inside joke or something. Oh, and all of the names are changed. We really weren't planning on posting this on fanfiction, but we thought we should give it a try!**

**They are all around the age of 18 or 19. The beginning is a little cheesy and sweet, but it gets a little more dramatic in later chapters :) **

**I think that's all for now! I really hope you enjoy, and I will try to update chapters as often as I can! Reviews are appreciated!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush, anything in Ocean City Maryland that is mentioned, or anything else you may recognize. But I do own the four OC's, Zoey, Jillian, Jordyn, and Lacey.**

-sunshinex27

* * *

Once upon a time there were four girls by the names of Zoey, Jillian, Jordyn, and Lacey. Zoey had shoulder length, straight, chestnut brown hair and bright blue eyes. Jillian had medium length, straight, brown hair and blue eyes with a hint of gray. Jordyn had long, curly, blondish brown hair and light brown eyes. Lacey had long, dark brown, wavy hair- that could sometimes be unmanageable –and deep brown eyes. They were in Ocean City Maryland for senior week, and they were having a great week so far! Full of the beach, boardwalk, and boys! They were staying in the Hilton hotel, which was oceanfront, and had a great view.

One night they were getting all dolled up to go out to the clubs! They were waiting on Zoey because she took the longest to get ready. "Come on you doink!" Jordyn called out. "One minute!" Zoey screeched. Finally when everyone was decent they headed for the elevators. They piled in the empty elevator and pushed the "L" for lobby. They were staying on the 23rd floor so it took a little while to get down. The elevator stopped at floor 15, and four very cute guys stepped in.

The girls shifted to the side so everyone could fit and exchanged looks. "What floor?" Jillian asked. "The lobby." A cute brunette with a crooked smile said. "Well, we're already going there," Jillian giggled. The guys were well dressed too, the tallest guy was a brunette with sort of a Bieber haircut, then there was a Latino with short black hair and big brown eyes, and last but not least there was a blonde with shaggy hair and bright green eyes. The girls liked what they saw!

All of the sudden the elevator made an odd noise and came to a stop. For about 5 seconds nobody moved or said anything. The Latino broke the silence by saying "Uh…are we at the lobby?" The palest of the four boys, who happened to be the cute brunette with a crooked smile exclaimed, "No! Carlos…we're on floor 8, or so it says. The doors haven't opened and don't act like you didn't hear that noise that sounded like elevator cables getting stuck." "Ok, Logan just chill, we'll be fine. I'm sure there is just some power outage or something. I mean they were calling for storms, right?" The boy with oddly colored, thick eyebrows offered. "What, we're stuck? I don't have any Cuda with me! Now I'm going to stink, I know why we're stuck in here! It's all my fault because I don't have my lucky comb. I forgot it, I told you we have to go back!" The last boy exclaimed loudly and dramatically. "James chill, besides do you want to tell these lovely ladies about your feminine side?" Still unnamed eyebrow boy said.

Once he said this however the other three boys took notice of the girls that were standing on the left side of the elevator. Two of the giggling, one looking slightly frightened and the other staring at them (Logan mainly) through beautiful blue eyes with long eyelashes, looking slightly seductive. "Um, hi guys. This is kinda awkward…" The girl that was wearing a mini skirt and a short tank top that came up at the bottom slightly showing her midriff said. She then continued by saying, "I'm Zoey," then gesturing to the other giggling girl, "That's Lacey." Then seductive eyed girl spoke up by saying, "I'm Jillian, and miss frightened pants over there is Jordyn." "Shut up! I'm not scared, I'm just getting hot and I feel like I'm going to puke." Jordyn said. "Yeah, cause you scared." Lacey replied. Jordyn's response to this was a hard punch to Lacey's bicep. "So, anyway we got most of your names except…", "Oh, I'm Kendall." "So, while were in here we might as well get comfortable." Zoey said right before plopping down to the ground and sitting very unladylike for someone in a skirt.

"Agreed!" stated Carlos, as he sat right down next to her. They all decided to then sit down too. "So…" Kendall said awkwardly, "What do you guys want to do?" "We could play I-Spy!" Lacey said excitedly. "We're in and elevator, there aren't many things to spy…" Jillian shot her idea down. They all sighed and were quiet for a moment, and then James spoke up with a devious smile on his face, "Let's play truth or dare!"

Everyone glanced around and eventually nodded in agreement. "So, who wants to go first?" Zoey asked. "I will! And I choose you! Truth or dare?" Carlos took charge. "Um, dare I guess?" Zoey seemed a bit nervous. "Ok, I dare you to lick the hand rail in here!" Carlos seemed proud of his dare. This dare received several "ews" and "ohs" from everyone. Zoey had her face scrunched up, "Fine" she said as she stood. She put out her tongue and touched the rail. "Please don't barf!" Jordyn yelled. "That was gross! Hmm ok, Logan, truth or dare?" Zoey asked. "Truth, I guess." Logan said a little nervously. Zoey thought for a little while then said, "Who do you think the prettiest girl here is?" "Aw, come on, I don't want to choose!" Logan said. "We won't get mad, we promise!" Zoey told him. "Well, I would have to say Jillian," he faced Jillian then, "You're really cute." Jillian and Logan then proceeded to blush, and the rest of the elevator said "Aw!" Logan then turned to Lacey and said "Truth or dare?" "Dare." Lacey smiled. "Ok I dare you to…" he then proceeded to whisper something into her ear. "Ok, that's easy!" Lacey exclaimed. She then ran over to James, she took both of her hands, reached up to his head, and messed up his hair. He gasped and exclaimed, "How dare you! This took me an hour and a half to do…Logan!" "Sorry." Lacey said with a big smile on her face, everybody laughed and Kendall exclaimed, "Dang girl, you have some serious cojones! Nobody messes with James, especially his hair." "Yeah well ya know…" Lacey still smiling replied. Their eyes lingered on each other for a little longer, but everybody else talking amongst themselves missed Lacey and Kendall's silent eye exchange. "I like your Vans." Kendall said mischievously right before giving Lacey a sly wink.

"Ok, can we get on with this game now?" Zoey stated impatiently. Lacey nodded and then turned towards Jordyn, whom she noticed was checking James out from behind. "Truth or dare?" Lacey asked. "Um, dare." Jordyn said with little self-confidence. "Alright! I feel bad for James, so help him fix his hair." Lacey responded. Jordyn scooted towards James and gave Lacey a death stare right before getting to work on James' hair. She perfected each and every strand of hair since she was such a makeup and hair guru. After about three minutes of watching this go on Jillian spoke up by saying, "Ok guys, this is kind of boring do we have to play this anymore?" "Yeah, I'm bored." Logan quickly agreed with Jillian. "Fine guys! You two don't play, just sit in the corner back there and talk about stuffed animals or something. I wanna play!" Carlos argued.

Just then, the speakers in the elevator started making a noise that sounded like radio static. A woman then told them sorry for the inconvenience, and that the elevator box short circuited because of the sudden storm. The electrician would be there shortly, and they should press the emergency button if they needed anything. They would try to have them free in an hour, maybe more. She stopped talking then and before anyone had the chance to say anything the lights in the elevator flickered and then went out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone! So, here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy :)**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it! If you like the story let me know, and if you have criticism you can still let me know :) Thanks everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush, anything in Ocean City Maryland that is mentioned, or anything else you may recognize. But I do own the four OC's, Zoey, Jillian, Jordyn, and Lacey.**

-sunshinex27

* * *

The girls simultaneously screamed. Zoey hopped into Carlos' lap, Jillian gripped onto Logan's arm, Lacey and Kendall intertwined fingers and squeezed their hands together, while both James and Jordyn curled up into a ball of the floor. "Ok guys, it's just the lights, we'll be fine." Kendall said calmly. "Easy for you to say, you're a guy!" Zoey snapped, obviously scared. "It's gonna be ok." Carlos rubbed Zoey's shoulder.

Everyone then fell silent. After a while Jordyn and James were sound asleep on the floor, Logan had his arm around Jillian and they were both asleep, and as Kendall sat in the corner Lacey had her head on his shoulder, while they too were asleep. This left Carlos and Zoey up and talking quietly. "So…it looks like we all picked our favorites." Zoey said, looking around at everyone. "Well, you're defiantly my favorite," Carlos said quietly. "Aw, well thank you!" Zoey said. "Am I not you're favorite?" Carlos questioned.

Just then, Zoey put her hand on the back of Carlos' neck, pulled him closer, and kissed him. When they pulled back, Carlos smiled, and Zoey just simply said, "Does that answer your question?" "Defiantly." Carlos laughed. All of the sudden the elevator started to move downwards. Everyone woke up and jumped at the movement. "What's going on?" James yelled. "I think they finally fixed the elevator." Jillian said.

When they reached the lobby and the doors opened, there were a handful of hotel workers, firemen, and police men. After everyone made sure the teens were alright, the guys came up to the girls, "So, I'm not sure what your original plans were for tonight, but we were wondering if you guys wanted to come to the boardwalk with us?" Logan asked. The girls exchanged looks, then told the guys yes.

The group started walking out of the hotel, but Kendall stopped Lacey from following them. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I think you're a really cool girl, and I want to get to know you better." Then he leaned down to her lips, about to kiss her, when she bowed down her head which let Kendall just kiss her forehead. He leaned back and had a very confused look on his face. "Sorry, but if you want a kiss, you have to take me on a date first." Lacey told him. "Oh, well…ok I can arrange that." Kendall smiled. He grabbed her hand and they ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

While walking to the boardwalk everybody was walking in pairs. Kendall and Lacey, Logan and Jillian, James and Jordyn, Carlos and Zoey. Although they weren't stuck in the elevator for that long, it was apparent that this brought them to trust each other enough to go their separate ways on the boardwalk.

The first pair to drop out of their brigade was Logan and Jillian. Jillian wanted to go on the Ferris wheel, and although Logan was a little scared of heights, he wouldn't let it show. The truth was he was actually really scared in the elevator, if the girls hadn't been there he would have been the one that was on the verge of tears, terrified that he was going to die. But he wouldn't let it show! He had to impress Jillian; she was almost too good to be true.

Meanwhile, Jillian was thinking about the luck she was having. Meeting cute boys at the beach is something every girl wants to do, but it rarely ever happens. And when it does, they usually turn out to be really creepy. But Logan didn't seem that way at all! When they reached the Ferris wheel Logan paid for the pair to get on, while Jillian thanked him for paying.

As soon as they were in the air Jillian sighed, leaned back and said, "This is nice; I love the beach, especially nights like this." Logan felt a pang of jealousy. "You mean you've been on dates like this before? With random guys you meet?" he asked sounding a little hurt. "No! Of course not, I mean weather wise, I just love the sea breeze." she replied scooting closer to the boy and grabbing his hand, hoping to reassure his thoughts about her, while hoping she hadn't ruined her chances.

* * *

The second pair to leave was that of Kendall and Lacey. Lacey, having skipped lunch was hungry for some French fries and then maybe ice cream for dessert. So now Lacey and Kendall were sitting on a bench sharing a large fry. Kendall decided to strike up a conversation. "So, are you from around here? Like, do you know what else there is to do? We flew in from L.A., so I'm not entirely sure." "You flew in from L.A.?" Lacey, startled, said letting her mouth fall agape. Kendall, thinking this was extremely adorable smiled and nodded then replied, "Now close your mouth, you don't want to swallow a fly, it's not pleasant let me tell you…" He then proceeded to tell Lacey about the time where he lost a bet with Carlos and had to eat three flies. The first two went down alright, but the third one he wasn't so lucky and threw up all over James' bed. He hadn't been allowed to sit on his bed since. Lacey laughed and sympathized with him at all of the right moments. She then went on to tell him about the time that she ran a dirt bike into a tree. This time Kendall sympathized with her. They went back and forth, telling each other funny, embarrassing, and generally amusing stories.

Before they knew it 45 minutes had passed! Lacey, not planning on being outside all night, hadn't brought a jacket with her and she had started to get a little bit chilly. "It sure is cold out here isn't it? You wouldn't expect it for beach weather." Kendall, seeing his opportunity to charm her with being a gentleman, rubbed her arms from behind and said, "How about I give you my plaid shirt I'm wearing? I'm a little warm anyway, plus I'm wearing jeans." Lacey smiled and thanked him while she put on the baggy, long sleeve, red plaid shirt. Kendall smiled, kind of turned on by seeing Lacey in his shirt. Before he had second thoughts he leaned down and kissed Lacey on the lips. He almost smiled to himself when she started kissing him back, instead of pulling away like earlier.

When they finally pulled apart, Kendall felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out to find a text from James, **"So you obviously have the right moves, yeah I saw you getting some ;) SO HELP! How do I know what Jordyn wants?" **Kendall smiled, and then shot a text back to him saying, **"You're smart, you'll figure it out." **He then turned back to Lacey, both of them were grinning stupidly. "Want to go for a walk on the beach?" Kendall asked her. Lacey replied by grabbing his hand and finally saying, "Defiantly!" The two then proceeded to walk towards the water silently.

* * *

**A/N: So, in this chapter you got to see Logan and Jillian's date, and Kendall and Lacey's date. The next chapter will include James and Jordyn's date, and Carlos and Zoey's date :) There will be a little drama in the next chapter, but nothing too big. Hope you guys stick around for more!**

**Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! So here is chapter 3! Hopefully you like it! It's James and Jordyn's date, and Carlos and Zoey's date :)**

**Thanks for the reviews! I enjoy reading them :) Let me know what you think!**

**Oh and, if you don't know what a tram car is...it's just this bus/train thing that goes up and down the boardwalk. So if you don't feel like walking you can just use that! haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush, anything in Ocean City Maryland that is mentioned, or anything else you may recognize. But I do own the four OC's, Zoey, Jillian, Jordyn, and Lacey.**

-sunshinex27

* * *

James slipped his phone back into his pocket after he received the text from Kendall. What did he mean that James was supposed to figure it out? I mean, he liked Jordyn a lot, but she wasn't giving many hints that she felt the same way. After the rest of the group went their separate ways it was just the two of them, and so far they haven't done much. They walked in a few stores and stopped to watch some street performers. It wasn't like she was completely guarded, she was actually pretty outgoing, and they were making small talk most of the night. James just couldn't seem to figure her out.

They were getting close to the end of the boardwalk, the part where carnival games were lined up on either side of the boardwalk. "Oh my gosh! A stuffy puppy!" Jordyn shrieked. "What are you talking about?" James chuckled. "That huge dog! It's so cute!" She pointed at a prize hanging over the classic milk bottle game. "I'll try to win if for you," James said as he started to pull out his wallet. "Oh no, that's ok really, you don't need to." Jordyn said. "Oh ok, well if you insist you don't want it…" James teased as he started to put his wallet away. "Well, I mean you can try if you want…but I doubt you'll win!" Jordyn gave him a smile. "Oh really?" he questioned. "Yup!" she said. "Ok fine, I'll show you that I can win!" he challenged. He handed the worker a 5$ bill and she gave him 3 softballs. He winked at Jordyn, then turned and threw the first ball. It completely missed the stack of milk bottles. "Ohhhh!" Jordyn called. James' cheeks hot bright red, and he turned to Jordyn and said, "That was just a warm-up, I'll get this next one!" "Alright, let's see it!" Jordyn said.

With that, he turned and whipped another ball at the milk cartons. This time the ball hit the milk cartons and all of them fell behind the counter. "Yeah!" James jumped up. "Nice job." The lady behind the counter said. Jordyn smiled and high-fived James. "So, you can either have 2 small prizes or 1 big one." The lady said. "I'll take that big dog." James pointed to the one Jordyn had wanted. "Here you are sir." And she handed the dog to him. He then turned right around and gave the dog to Jordyn. "Your stuffy puppy, my lady." James smiled. "Thank you so much! I'm surprised you won!" Jordyn joked. "Ha ha, very funny." James said.

They then started to walk back down the boardwalk; James was watching Jordyn as she was stroking her prize. They came up on an art gallery and went in and looked at a few paintings and posters. They made their way to what seemed to be the highest point of the gallery, and found an old couch and decided to sit down.

They talked about lots of things, but James had something he really wanted to ask Jordyn. Once Jordyn finished up a random story about the kids she babysat, James decided it was the right time to ask her. "Can I ask you a question?" James asked. "Of course." Jordyn said. "Ok, I'm just going to flat out say it. I like you. Jordyn, you're not like all of the other girls, you don't care what people think of you. The only thing is, I can't tell if you feel the same way about me…?" James let out a sigh. "Well," Jordyn started, "I don't tell many people this, but I have a hard time giving guys signs that I'm into them. I'm sorry, now I feel like an idiot." Jordyn told him. "Don't apologize, and you're defiantly not an idiot." James said. "Alright, well to answer your question, yes, I do have feelings for you. I'm just obviously bad at showing it." Jordyn said. "Well, I'm glad we got this talk out of the way." James said as he took Jordyn's hand and then proceeded to gently place one kiss on the back of her hand. Jordyn smiled and thought to herself, could this night be anymore perfect?

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoey and Carlos were still riding the tram car. But, let's start from the beginning of the night. When they first separated from the group, they went into the mirror maze. Carlos paid for both of them, and they were told to stick together and keep their hands in front of them. Zoey was a little nervous, the feeling of claustrophobia taking over. But, she was reassured when Carlos grabbed her hand. They walked aimlessly, telling stories and talking randomly. There was a lot of laughing, especially when Zoey decided that she wanted to lead for a little bit. Not a minute later she ran right into a mirror. She stumbled backwards and Carlos caught her. They shared this moment a little longer than expected.

They continued on, and finally reached the end. They both did a little victory dance together when Carlos suddenly said; "I know this sounds dumb, but I really have to go to the bathroom. Do you mind waiting here?" "Of course not, I'll wait on that bench." Zoey gestured towards the closest open bench. "Ok thanks, I won't be long…unless there's a line!" Carlos then walked away towards the bathrooms. Zoey sat down and just started to people watch.

She noticed 3 guys, they looked about a year or two older than her, and they kept glancing her way and whispering to each other. Zoey was starting to feel uncomfortable but she figured Carlos would be back any second now. Just then the 3 guys walked over her way, the tallest one of the 3 sat down on the left side of her, while the other 2 sat on the right side of her. "Hey," the one directly to her right said. "Hi." Zoey said timidly. "We just couldn't help but notice how pretty you are." The same one said. "Yeah, we also couldn't figure out why you are all alone?" The one on her left said a little too closely to her ear. "Well, I was actually just waiting for-" "Us?" The one to her right cut her off. "No," Zoey started, but stopped when the guy on her left brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Please, don't touch me." Zoey said trying to sound stern. "Why don't you come hang out with us? We could show you a good time." The one on the right said as he put his hand on her thigh. Zoey jumped at this, and tried to stand up, but was pulled right back down. "Just let me go!" Zoey's voice rose. The guys still had a tight grip on her arms. "Stop!" she yelled again.

Carlos suddenly ran up, obviously sensing something was wrong. "What's going on?" Carlos questioned with concern. "Nothing, just walk away dude." The one who had not yet spoken said. "Let her go." Carlos said when he noticed their tight grip on Zoey. "How about…no. It's not like she was with anyone anyway." The one on the right said. "Actually she was with me. Now come on, let's not start anything here." Carlos said sternly. The 3 guys looked at each other and the one on the right finally said, "Fine, whatever; you can have her." They let go of Zoey, who jumped up right away and clung to Carlos. They then started to walk down the boardwalk to most likely scope out some other girl that was alone.

Carlos looked at Zoey and how scared she was, he then said, "Let's get out of here." They got on the closest tram car and picked a seat in the middle where no one was. Carlos put his arm around Zoey and rubbed her shoulder. She suddenly looked up at him and said, "Thank you, for what you did back there. You saved me from a lot of things." You're welcome, and I hope you know, I would stand up for you no matter what." Carlos told her and then leaned down and gently kissed her on the cheek. They rode the tram car for the rest of the night. They talked some of the time, but the times when there was silence; well it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a good silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's chapter 4, enjoy! Reviews are nice :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush, anything in Ocean City Maryland that is mentioned, or anything else you may recognize. But I do own the four OC's, Zoey, Jillian, Jordyn, and Lacey.**

-sunshinex27

* * *

After riding the tram for most of the night Zoey glanced at her cell phone. "Wow, 11:08?" She exclaimed. "Is it really?" Carlos replied pulling out his cell phone. He had two unread texts from both James and Logan asking where he was and if he was being responsible. He didn't know why they would suspect him of doing something stupid, he only does stupid things when they're around…most of the time. "Alright, should we just get off at the next stop? It's only a block away from the hotel; we can walk." Zoey stated. Carlos nodded and they got off, walked back to the hotel and into the lobby. "Um, do you maybe want to take the stairs?" Carlos offered remembering earlier and not wanting to get stuck again. Zoey laughed and headed for the stairs. Despite how tired he was, Carlos walked Zoey up to the 23rd floor and to her room. Before walking into her room for the night Zoey hugged Carlos, kissed him on the cheek, and thanked him again for saving her and keeping her company all night. Carlos said goodnight and that he hoped to see her in the morning.

Zoey walked into her room and found Jillian sitting on the bed while watching the news and flipping through a magazine. Jordyn meanwhile was sound asleep, with a pillow over her head, like a princess as usual. Lacey however, was nowhere to be seen. Zoey flopped down on the bed next to Jillian. "How was your night with Logan? Did you have fun, what did you do?" Zoey asked inquisitively. Jillian smiled and just said, "Wait until Lacey comes back." "Where is she? Still out I assume." Zoey went and got ready for bed and then came out and sat on the bed next to Jillian. The weather for the next day didn't look too promising.

Lacey walked in the door at about 11:45 with wet clothes and hair. Jillian and Zoey just stared at her until Jillian demanded to know why she was all wet. Lacey told them about how they went on the beach, walked and talked, and then ended up swimming. Jillian told the other two about how after the Ferris wheel, her and Logan shared some cotton candy and then went into the funhouse, which wasn't really that fun. They then went to some diner that serves breakfast all night and got some waffles. They walked around for a little bit but came back around 10:15. They had been texting throughout the past hour though. When it was Zoey's turn to go, she told them about her night and the creeps that decided it would be fun to mess with her. Jillian hadn't really gotten a whole lot out of Jordyn, but she never liked to talk about things right away so they figured they could wait until morning to ask.

Meanwhile, on floor 15, the guys were all talking about their dates with the girls. For some reason however, there was a lot more violence involved, including some hitting, punching, and a few tackles. The hardest of which came from James when Kendall started teasing him about not knowing what to do with Jordyn and how he was a wuss. James tackled him to the ground and punched his kidneys a few times for that insult. He then refused to tell anybody about his night with Jordyn. He took a shower and went to bed because he needed his beauty rest.

* * *

The next morning everyone awoke to the sounds of a distant thunderstorm, which didn't please Zoey very much. They boys decided to be charming and bring some breakfast up to the girls in their room. When they knocked on the door Zoey answered wearing very little. She was surprised and forced the guys to wait in the hallway for 5 minutes until the girls got somewhat decent. When they were finally allowed to go in, the girls thanked the four for breakfast and they talked about what they should do since it was going to storm all day.

Most of the group decided it would be fun to go to a place down the road that had a huge indoor jungle gym and laser tag. Or as Carlos put it, "A chance to be a crazy kid again." Although there were some disagreements on this decision, Jillian felt this idea was a little too childish. Logan and Jillian decided on going to a local coffee shop across the street and left the remaining six in the hotel room.

James suddenly stood up with a concerned look on his face and sprinted out of the room. "What's his deal?" Lacey asked. "Who knows, he looked like he was gonna get sick…" Kendall answered. "Ugh, I really hope not." Jordyn said looking genuinely grossed out. "So, it's decided, we're going to play laser tag?" Carlos questioned. Everyone nodded their heads except for Zoey. "You know what, you guys go ahead, I don't really want to do that, plus I am not going outside in this storm." Zoey told them. "Aw man, well do you want me to stay back and keep you company?" Carlos smiled at her. "No, it's fine really; I know how excited you are for laser tag." Zoey said to him. "Well ok, if you insist!" Carlos said happily. "Alright well why don't we meet you girls in the lobby in about 10 minutes so you can get ready." Kendall told them as he and Carlos left the room.

Lacey and Jordyn changed into something comfortable but still cute and headed down to the lobby. They were greeted by Carlos and Kendall, and they all decided it would be a waste to pay for a bus, so they just walked the few blocks. It wasn't too bad; it was only drizzling with the occasional thunder and lightening. Once they got to the place they all decided they would pay for themselves, and they each bought a pass for laser tag, the jungle gym, and arcade games. They also got a token for a slice of pizza and a drink.

They agreed to play laser tag first, and divided the teams into boys versus girls. The whole place was space themed so the inside was slightly lit up like a galaxy. Once they were explained the rules they started to play. The girls surprisingly got more competitive than the guys. It came down to that the girls had won two games and the guys had won two games. In the last game the guys were ahead but then surrendered and let the girls win. After laser tag, they all used their tokens and got pizza and a drink. Jordyn complained about heartburn and decided the jungle gym would not be such a good idea. So Carlos challenged her to a game of air hockey. This eventually turned into a tournament and after watching the first 3 games, Kendall and Lacey decided to go to the jungle gym.

They tried out all of the different obstacles throughout the place, and ended up just laying in the ball pit talking. "So, how long are you guys here until?" Lacey asked. "Saturday; what about you?" Kendall said. "Saturday." Lacey told him. It was silent for a moment. "Well, at least it's only Wednesday right?" Kendall said optimistically. "Yeah, you're right, we have to enjoy this time while we have it." Lacey said. They then started asking each other questions to get to know each other better.

After they pretty much played a game of 20 questions, Lacey grabbed Kendall's beanie off of his head and waved it around playfully. Kendall shook out his hair and said, "Hey, give it back!" Lacey shook her head no, laughed, and ran out of the ball pit. She ran towards a rope tunnel that led you to the top of the jungle gym. Now, one thing about Lacey is that she does not like being chased up stairs. Back home, Zoey would always chase her and she would run for her life.

So, now that Kendall was chasing her she sprinted as fast as she could and screamed. At the top she collapsed and fell against the side, laughing and breathing heavily. Kendall landed right next to her and grabbed his hat from her. They laid there and laughed about everything that would normally not be funny. In the middle of one of their laughing fits a little boy about 6 years old walked up to them. "Are you guys ok?" he asked looking confused. "Yeah, we're fine." Kendall said, right before laughing again. The little boy went down a slide, and Lacey and Kendall laid there and enjoyed the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone! I am really sorry for the long wait! I just didn't get around to it, whoops! So here is the next chapter, I hope the drama in this makes up for it :)**

**Also sorry it's a little shorter than the others...still review? Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush, anything in Ocean City Maryland that is mentioned, or anything else you may recognize. But I do own the four OC's, Zoey, Jillian, Jordyn, and Lacey.**

-sunshinex27

* * *

Back at the hotel Zoey was laying on her bed watching reruns of Kid Nation on Lacey's IPod. Although she was mainly just fast fowarding to the parts with Greg in it, which there was a lot of. She was lying there, just watching, when Jordyn texted her saying, **"XD, lol Carlos and I are playing air hockey, he says hello. We want you to go check on James, make sure he's ok. Idk when we'll be back and Jillian and Logan went to the movies to see the new Spiderman."** Zoey laughed, kind of wishing she had gone and was the one playing air hockey with Carlos.

But oh well, she'd go and check on James. Hopefully he wasn't puking because she was kind of scared of puke herself. She took a quick shower, threw on some shorts and a tee and went down to floor 15 to the guys' room. She knocked on the door and found herself slightly nervous though she didn't know why. "Who is it?" James asked. "It's room service, I'm here with your extra towels and your omelet." Zoey joked back. "Oh! Ok hold up let me just get some clothes on." Zoey wasn't quite sure how to respond to that so she just giggled.

Two minutes later James finally answered the door; he opened it and upon seeing that it was Zoey, started to blush a deep shade of red. "Uh, was it you the whole time?" he asked shamefully. Zoey nodded and laughed as a response. "Well that's embarrassing. I needed to get clothes on because I just got out of the shower, not because of um…wanna come in?" "Uh, sure." Zoey said before walking over the threshold into an exceptionally neat hotel room, except for the bathroom which was a disaster. "What happened? Are you alright? Carlos and Jordyn wanted me to check in on you to make sure everything was alright, but judging by the bathroom…" There were towels all over the floor, a hair dryer was out, and there were about a dozen styling products on the counter.

"Maybe I should have brought more towels." Zoey joked. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Our room is clean because Carlos is a clean freak and organizes it every 5 minutes. I was in the bathroom so he hasn't organized that since 8:30 this morning." "Did you puke?" Zoey questioned. "No, well yes sorta. But it was just because I had milk on my cereal this morning and I'm lactose intolerant." James told her. "Really? I am too, except I don't make myself sick on purpose, most of the time anyway." Zoey said.

Zoey decided to text Carlos to tell him that James was fine but the bathroom wasn't. As soon as she put her phone away she turned around to find she was pinned up against the wall by James. She didn't get a chance to say anything before she felt James' lips on hers and his tongue suddenly inside of her mouth. She didn't know why, but she found herself enjoying this and before she knew it she was kissing him back with just as much passion.

* * *

At the movie theater Jillian was sitting next Logan, who has his arm around her. She hoped that their little chat at the coffee shop had helped to boost his confidence. He had confided in her how he had little self-confidence in himself because the other boys always got the girls because they were better looking and could talk and flirt with girls more easily. Jillian assured him that wasn't necessary, he just had his own way of doing things, and one day he'd find someone that appreciates him and how he can treat a lady sweetly and chivalrously.

So they were sitting in the theater at 11:00, waiting for the movie to start. Logan spoke up by saying, "You know, I've always wanted to go movie hopping, but I don't have enough guts." "Let's do it!" Jillian exclaimed. "I've done it before, it's actually pretty fun, and it's like an adrenaline rush at first." "Whoa, you've actually done it? You have my respect girl, like for real." "What's the most rebellious thing you've done?" Jillian asked through a wide smile. "I once put hair dye into James' favorite shampoo bottle, pink hair dye. He kind of hated me for a few weeks and didn't talk to me for a while either. Oh, and I spiked Kendall's root beer with vodka, I think he noticed but he kept drinking it anyway."

Jillian found this rebel side of Logan exceptionally cute, yet sexy. The lights in the theater started dimming so Jillian leaned back in her seat, relaxed, and laid her head on Logan's shoulder. Logan smiled to himself; for once he got a girl.

* * *

Back at the place with the laser tag the foursome sat at a table just chatting. They decided they should go back and see if James and Zoey wanted to do anything. Maybe watch a movie or something. So Kendall, Carlos, Jordyn, and Lacey left the building and headed back the few blocks to the hotel.

When they got back to the hotel the four teens piled into the elevator. It was decided that the girls would check in with Zoey and the boys would check in with James, and then they would text each other to see what everyone wanted to do. The guys got off at their floor and said goodbye to the girls. They made a left and walked a few doors down to their hotel room. Carlos pulled out the room key and unlocked the door. "James? Where are y-" Carlos started to say as he walked in, but stopped as he turned the corner and saw something he wished he hadn't. James and Zoey were on the bed making out.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! So sorry for the slow updates! Not sure when the next one will be, considering the holidays and how busy I will be, hopefully soon!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review, and have a great Thanksgiving :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush, anything in Ocean City Maryland that is mentioned, or anything else you may recognize. But I do own the four OC's, Zoey, Jillian, Jordyn, and Lacey.**

-sunshinex27

* * *

They both stopped and jumped up when they noticed Carlos and Kendall were right there. "I can explain!" James quickly said. Zoey didn't say anything; she just stood there looking scared. Carlos didn't say anything either, he just lunged forward and tackled James to the ground.

Carlos punched him on the right side of his face. James reacted quickly and pounded his fist into Carlos' stomach. Carlos attempted to hit James in the face again but he moved so the punch was to his shoulder instead. James hit Carlos across his jaw and caused his lip to start bleeding.

When the two first started fighting, Zoey had run out of the room and into the hallway. Kendall pulled out his phone and texted Lacey, **"Zomg. Zoey and James kissed! The guys are fighting, and Zoey left. Come down here now!" **After he sent the text he attempted to break up the fight.

Lacey and Jordyn were just about to go into their hotel room when Lacey got the text from Kendall. After she read it, she grabbed Jordyn's arm and started pulling her towards the elevator. "Where are we going now?" Jordyn complained. "Kendall said he needs us down there," Lacey said, not wanting to break the news to Jordyn.

When they got there they saw Zoey outside of the hotel room with her knees up to her chest and she was crying. They immediately ran up to her and Jordyn said, "What's wrong?" A look of concern washing over her face. "I'm so sorry, I'm a jerk, and I ruined everything." Zoey told them as she put her face in her hands. "What are you talking about?" Jordyn asked.

Just then Carlos stormed out of the hotel room with a bloody lip and walked down the hallway to the stairs. Kendall walked out into the hallway with a frustrated look on his face. "So tell us what happened." Lacey said. "Well, we walked in the hotel room and saw Zoey and James, ya know, making out," he paused when Jordyn gasped and looked a mixture of hurt and angry. "So then, James and Carlos started beating the crap out of each other. I texted you quick and Zoey ran out of the room. I then tried to break up the fight receiving a few punches myself. When I finally got them to stop, Carlos stormed off, and James locked himself in the bathroom." Kendall told them and then sighed loudly.

Zoey looked up timidly waiting for Jordyn's reaction. Jordyn turned and said quietly, "Why would you do that?" "I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did." Zoey started to explain. "You knew I liked James, and you obviously had a thing for Carlos, but you couldn't be satisfied until you had both?" Jordyn asked her. "No! It wasn't like that at all! I do like Carlos; James is the one who came onto me!" Zoey said sounding panicked. "Well you obviously didn't mind it too much!" Jordyn almost yelled. "I'm sorry! I wish it wouldn't have happened." Zoey said sadly. "Whatever, I don't really want to talk about it anymore." Jordyn said as she started walking down the hallway. "Jordyn, come on, don't leave!" Lacey spoke up. Jordyn turned around and stood there for a moment looking hurt. "What do you expect me to do, accept her apology? She hurt me, and I thought we were best friends. I just can't forgive her right now." She said, and then walked down the rest of the hallway and got into an elevator.

"I'm an awful person." Zoey said quietly. "No you're not." Lacey told her sternly. "Yeah, this could've happened to anybody, and I'm sure Jordyn will forgive you soon enough, you guys seem like great friends." Kendall said. "I don't know; she seemed really upset." Zoey put her head in her hands again.

After about 15 minutes of Lacey and Kendall trying to comfort and reassure Zoey, they decided they should text Jillian and Logan. Lacey texted Jillian, **"Hey, do me a favor. Find Jordyn and talk to her and calm her down. It's a long story, just ask her about it and make sure she's ok." **Kendall texted Logan something along the same lines, and they both agreed to find Jordyn and Carlos.

Lacey and Zoey then decided to go back up to the hotel room. Zoey started down the hallway while Lacey told Kendall, "Thanks for everything; really, you didn't have to stay out here with us." "Nah, it's cool. I do what I can to help, I don't like seeing friends fighting, so hopefully this all blows over soon." He said. "I agree, I don't do well with drama. Well hopefully I'll see you later." She smiled at him. "Yeah, hopefully." He smiled back at her and then headed into the hotel room to try and talk with James. Lacey caught up with Zoey and put an arm around her shoulders. "It's gonna be ok." Lacey told Zoey as they stepped into the elevator.

* * *

Jillian and Logan left the movie shortly after if began figuring that finding a distraught Jordyn and upset Carlos would be the right thing to do. Besides, Logan knew from past experiences that Carlos could get himself into stupid and dangerous situations when he was mad. Logan called Carlos. He picked up at first, but when Logan tried to get out of him where he was he hung up. Jordyn however told Jillian where she was, but to come alone. She didn't feel like talking to anybody else.

So now Logan was left to wander the mostly unfamiliar beach for his friend. He asked a few people out on the streets if they happened to see a boy matching his description. He got mostly unhelpful answers, but was relieved when a strange old lady told him Carlos was on the beach.

Logan walked to where the beach began and saw his friend lying in the sand. Upon walking closer he saw that he had a bloody lip and some nasty looking bruises on his bare chest.

"Hey bud, want to talk?" Logan asked in a soothing voice. "No." Carlos responded sounding bitter. But then he sat up and started speaking so fast that Logan could barely keep up. "I mean we were getting along fine last night, and in the elevator. And I saved her from almost being raped, but I guess that means nothing. Because then she goes and plays tonsil hockey with my supposed friend. I bet she and James were planning this all along. I should have left her for those boys last night, and James better sleep with both eyes open." He finished by punching the sand. "Carlos, now first of all I know you don't mean that about letting her get raped. You're too good of a guy to want that for anybody. We've known the girls for a day; you couldn't have possibly known that much about Zoey anyway. So, my advice is to forgive James. It wasn't like you and Zoey were really serious anyway."

Carlos didn't say anything; he just looked at Logan, glad his friend found him. Now he felt bad for beating up James so seriously over something so stupid. "Let's go back to the room and apologize, alright?" Logan glanced at Carlos, not expecting what he would say. "Ok, let's go." Carlos said right before jumping up, throwing his shirt back over his bruised upper body, and heading for the hotel.

Jordyn glanced up from her bench she was sitting on when she saw Jillian walking her way. She was glad, that though Jillian could be loud, she also had a caring, almost mother like side to her. "Let's get French fries." Jordyn said right before speed walking off to the nearest French fry stand with Jillian trailing behind her.

They sat back down on a bench and Jordyn started telling Jillian all about what happened. Sure she felt bad for Jordyn and she could see why she was upset, but quite frankly she thought that everybody was making too big of a deal out of things. She didn't want to seem insensitive though so she said, "We should go back and you and Zoey should at least talk now that you're both cooled down a bit." So that's what they did.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hiiii! Wow, it's been quite a while. I apologize, it has been kind of crazy lately! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you all still stick around!**

**Reviews are nice :) You guys all rock, and I hope you had a fantastic Thanksgiving!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush, anything in Ocean City Maryland that is mentioned, or anything else you may recognize. But I do own the four OC's, Zoey, Jillian, Jordyn, and Lacey.**

-sunshinex27

* * *

Back in the boys' hotel room, where just James and Kendall were, there was a lot of screaming going on. "Dude, just open the door!" Kendall said from the outside of the bathroom. "No! I refuse! How could he punch me in the face? THE FACE! All because he was jealous of me making out with a girl he dated once and getting farther than he probably has in his life!" "James! Don't be rude. You know he's sensitive. Now come out so I can smack some sense into you." James, sensing defeat, opened the door and Kendall, not kidding, slapped him hard across the face. "OUCH! Kendall that hurt!" "Get over it, you deserved it."

The door then swung open receiving Logan and Carlos. Carlos always being the one to feel remorse first, ran up to James, squeezed him in a big bear hug and said, "James, sorry I overreacted, I guess I was sorta jealous, but then still upset. But now I feel bad that I beat you up…and punched your face." Breaking free from the hug he playfully pushed the short boy and said, "No, I deserved it, I just sort of wanted to make out and she was close by, and hot so I did it. Sorry." Logan and Kendall echoed each other by saying "Awww," to which the other two turned around and tackled them to the ground.

* * *

In the girls room Zoey was laying face down on her bed getting more and more depressed by the minute. All of this fighting and drama was all her fault. Now both Carlos and Jordyn hated her. Probably James too, and who knew about Jillian and Logan. Lacey was still trying to cheer her up, mostly by doing handstands and falling over. She tried hitting her with a pillow a few times but had no success.

Lacey was glad when Jordyn and Jillian walked in the door. "Zoey, Jordyn wants to talk with you. So Lacey and I will be in the hallway. Don't kill each other please!" Jillian said, right before exiting the room with Lacey. Jordyn sat on the edge of the bed next to Zoey, who was still laying face down on the bed. "Doink, sit up, I'm not that mad anymore. I mean yeah, you're an idiot for doing it. But whatever, he's just a boy, maybe if he still wants to I'll get to know him some more. Just don't do it again please?" At this point Zoey sat up and said, "So you don't hate me, despite the fact that I acted like a slut and made out with the boy you were into?" "Ew, I hate you now for saying sl…that word. But no, not because you were one, you didn't try it. That's just the way you are." "Aw, thanks Jordyn. I am sorry though! I'll talk to him and tell him to go back to you. Even though I doubt Carlos will want me back." Zoey said while standing up and heading over to the door to let Lacey and Jillian back in. However, when she opened the door she was startled to find James and Carlos standing there and not Lacey and Jordyn.

"Oh um…hi guys." Zoey said uncertainly. "Hey, can we talk? All four of us?" James asked. "Yeah sure, come on in." Zoey told them while opening the door wider to let them walk past. They walked in and sat on the side of the bed, opposite where Jordyn was sitting. Zoey shut the door and took a deep breath then went back and sat next to Jordyn. "So, I want to apologize to both of you." James started. "I should have never came onto you like that Zoey; I mean it was really selfish of me." "It's ok, and I'm sorry for not resisting, I should have stopped us." "Yeah well, what are you going to do about hormones?" James said as they all laughed.

"And Jordyn," James started again, as he turned towards her looking serious. "Like I said, I'm really, really sorry. If I was really thinking I would have never done it. I want to know if you'll give me another chance…if not I totally understand." James asked Jordyn with questioning eyes. Everyone had their eyes on Jordyn, waiting for a response. "Well, I guess I'll give you another chance, but please keep your lips off of other girls." Jordyn said sternly, but laughed to lighten the mood. "Ok cool! So, are you up for dinner?" James smiled at Jordyn. "Um, sure let's go!" Jordyn said excitedly and stood up. James grabbed her hand and they left the room.

When they were in the elevator they were just making small talk. But Jordyn decided to take advantage of their privacy. She lifted her hand and gently placed it on James' jaw line. He immediately got the hint and leaned down to meet her lips in a small, sweet kiss. As they pulled back they both smiled at each other and then hugged. "Thanks for forgiving me." James whispered in her ear. "No problem." Jordyn said quietly.

* * *

When James and Jordyn left Carlos and Zoey, they were quiet for about 2 minutes. Zoey finally spoke up, "You hate me don't you?" Carlos shook his head no, "Of course I don't." "Well you didn't say a word this whole time, I just assumed." Zoey said avoiding eye contact. "Well you really shouldn't assume things," Carlos leaned across the bed and put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so their eyes met, "especially when they are so far from the truth." Carlos gave her an encouraging smile. "So we're good?" Zoey asked. "We're good." "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" "I'd love to." Carlos said.

They settled in sitting side by side on one of the beds watching a random movie on TV. When they were talking they got on the subject of where Kendall, Lacey, Logan, and Jillian were. Carlos pulled out his phone and texted Kendall, **"Where did you guys get to?" **Carlos felt his phone vibrate a minute later and Kendall responded, **"H2O! Some under 21 dance club…foam night!"** The two both agreed that they needed to be there. Zoey changed into something more clubbish, brushed her hair and then ran out of the bathroom and grabbed the waiting Carlos' hand.

They dashed out the door and basically ran to the club. They weren't allowed to go in right away, they first had to get their hands stamped showing they were under 21. However, whilst standing outside they could hear the low bass beats of certain songs. This just got them pumped all the much more. At one point Zoey started doing an awkward booty shake which made Carlos smile, laugh, then lean down and whisper in her ear, "You're mine all night. I'm going to be the envy of all the guys who want to dance with you, because I am not giving you up!" Zoey smiled and thought to herself, "Oh it's going to be a big night!"

When they were finally allowed to go in they headed right for the dance floor. What they saw sure took them off guard. The usual rule following and conservative Jillian was dancing with Logan in a raised cage on the side of the floor. "Yeah, that's it Logie!" Carlos shouted, starting to fist pump. "You guys came!" Lacey, who seemed to come out of nowhere, exclaimed over the music. "Where are James and Jordyn?" Kendall questioned raising an eyebrow. "Out to eat or something." Zoey responded. "So everybody is cool again?" Lacey continued with the questions. "Yeah, and hey it seems like everybody is having fun. Now let's go dance!" Carlos stated anxiously. "Alright by me." Kendall said pulling Lacey and himself back to their spot in the middle of the dance floor, with Carlos and Zoey close by. It was about 30 minutes after dancing, jumping, and some grinding until Logan and Jillian joined them on the floor.


End file.
